


A Web of Lies

by rowaelinsmut



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, F/M, Other, Self-Pity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Pretending to hate each other - AU





	A Web of Lies

“I really wish you would piss off, Aedion. Is it entirely necessary that you attend every function with your cousin? I don’t need to see your face every damned day.”

Aedion grinned wickedly at Lysandra’s biting words and he tucked Aelin under his arm. “Ah, but it is such a lovely face and I do think you would miss it had I refrained from joining you on your outings.”

Aelin sputtered and removed Aedion’s hulking arm from her shoulder.

“You’re a beast, Aedion. I’m with Lys, get lost.” Aelin snapped half heartedly, stepping away from Aedion and standing beside Lysandra instead.

Aedion winked and left the girls to their own devices. He wound up at the a bar across the room where he could still watch them.

And he watched her watch him.

He smiled softly and her green eyes crinkled slightly before she turned back to Aelin and laughed at whatever his cousin had said.

It was really difficult pretending he hated his cousin’s best friend.

Aedion waved the bartender down and ordered a whiskey, neat. When the drink was set in front of him, he immediately tossed it back and ordered another.

“Keep them coming,” he muttered, the weight of their lies heavy on his heart.

The bartender nodded, a flash of sympathy in his eyes. Aedion didn’t even have the heart to tell him to mind his own business.

It wasn’t as though he and Lys had enjoyed lying to everyone. It was just easier to be them without everyone’s interference. That and it was hard to gauge what Aelin’s response would be.

Aedion did his best not to upset his cousin but pretending to hate Lysandra was beginning to wear him down. He was ready to shout to the heavens his love, his adoration for her no matter the consequences.

Before Aedion knew it, he was properly drunk. The various party goers around him had also heavily indulged in the drink and Aedion was constantly being bumped into with slurred apologies sputtered at him after he turned to see who it was, hoping Lysandra would finally approach him. After a while, he decided he would go. There was no reason to be here and Aelin was capable of taking care of both herself and Lysandra.

Aedion hadn’t seen them in at least an hour and he was certain if he looked hard enough, he would find them dancing. Aelin would likely have sought Rowan, her boyfriend, out and Lysandra would likely be pressed between two someone else’s that Aedion was sure he didn’t want to see.

He wasn’t spoiling for a fight tonight and seeing her bump and grind between other men was likely to cause a scene and given Aedion’s current state of mind…

Well, it was just best if he headed on his way.

Some deep seeded, angry part of him always resented how she was in public. He knew it wasn’t to spite him, but rather to keep the guise of their hatred for one another alive.

He still hated it.

Aedion paid his tab and waved sluggishly at the bartender for tending him so well.

The alcohol went straight to his head once he was upright and he stumbled slightly before righting himself. The room spun and he paused, blinking his eyes as though it would help clear his head.

It didn’t.

He bumped into a group of girls and when they turned and saw his face, they fell into fits of giggles. Normally, Aedion would enjoy the admiration, even wink back at them, but he was in no fit state and all he wanted was to get out.

Eventually he made his way to the exit, nudging past another group of simpering women without making eye contact.

The sudden quiet hit him like waves of water washing over him, dulling his senses as though he were going under. But the evening breeze was fresh and cleansing. A relief from the stale, sweat and liquor infused air of the bar. Aedion breathed deep, attempting to steady the his spinning mind.

What a mistake.

Aedion cursed and stumbled into the wall, tilting his head back to stare up at the stars, so mischievous with all their twinkling.

The night was a mistake, their entire plan was a mistake and now it seemed, only he himself thought so and he alone would pay the price.

How much longer could he go on like this?

“You’re a damned fool, Ashryver.” He muttered to himself under his breath.

He was spared the self pity of answering himself as a woman came stumbling out of the door, laughing so hard at whatever her companion said that Aedion could hardly make out the familiarity of the laugh before she came crashing into him.

‘Ooomph,” he grunted, hands reaching out to steady the woman.

As she righted with Aedion’s assistance, Aedion’s drink raddled brain caught up and saw that he was holding Lys.

“Hello, darling,” she drawled, eyes sparkling as she surveyed him up and down appraisingly, the scent of booze heavy on her breath.

“Hello, Lys. Having fun?”

He couldn’t help himself, once she was near him, all his doubts and fears vanished.

She drug a painted fingernail across his chest and wetted her lips with her tongue, looking up at him and pulling closer.

“I would be having far more fun if we got out of here.” She giggled.

Aelin took that exact moment to exit herself. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me,” she exclaimed, stopping short of Aedion and Lysandra tangled in one another.

Aedion looked up in surprise and Lysandra twisted in his arms to face Aelin, but still pressed herself into Aedion.

Aedion’s cheeks reddened as she rubbed against him.

“Cousin,” he greeted slightly breathlessly.

“How long?” Aelin asked, leaning into the wall a few feet from them and crossing her arms.

Aedion waited a moment, trying to read his cousin but as always, her poker face won out.

“A year.”

Lysandra pulled from Aedion and rushed Aelin, pulling her into a hug.

“I love him,” she gushed, grasping at Aelin as though she were a life raft.

“Then why all of this? This lies, the hatred? I have been considering if keeping you apart would be easier on us all because it stressed me out to see you at odds every time we were together.”

Aelin’s voice shook. Aedion could tell that it wasn’t that she was angry that they were together, but more that they had lied to her for so long.

He saw the betrayal in her face over Lysandra’s shoulders, then he staggered over, reaching for her hand.

“I’m sorry, Aelin. We never meant to complicate things and that was the whole reason behind everything. We just wanted to keep our group separate enough so that you wouldn’t have to worry about losing your best friend or see me fawning over her all the time. We just thought it would be easier.”

Aelin chewed her lip, her fingers tightening their hold on Aedion’s.

“You’re both idiots. That is the most naive and outlandish assumption I have ever heard from either of you.”

Aedion’s shoulder dropped in relief as Aelin’s face broke out into a tentative smile. Lysandra pulled Aedion closer and slid under his arm, pulling back from Aelin.

“I’m so sorry, Aelin. We both are, truly. Please forgive us.”

Aelin bumped Aedion’s shoulder with her fist. “This is going to make my life so much easier, thank the rutting gods.”

Lysandra broke out into giggles staggering back into Aelin. Aelin rolled her eyes.

“Come on, drunky, let’s get you home.”

Aedion reached for Lysandra’s hand and the three of them walked unsteadily down the sidewalk towards the main road where they could hopefully hail a taxi.

“Just promise me I will never hear anything gross like what I overheard when I first came out of the bar. I do not need to know any of what you two do in privacy.”

Aedion chuckled, “No promises, cousin, no promises.”


End file.
